Ryōgi
is a shinobi from the Land of Snow, and a former member of the Byakuya Gang. Background In his early childhood, Ryōgi lived a simple but carefree life with his parents. He would stay at home with his mother while his father would go off to shinobi missions with Gekkō. One night, to Ryōgi's horror, his father returned home mortally wounded and, soon after, was dead. Immediately afterwards, the assailant, revealed to be Gekkō, killed Ryōgi's mother. As he moved to kill Ryōgi, in fear for his life, the traumatised boy awakened his Ice Release to repel the man. Ryōgi passed out from the events. Seeing Ryōgi's power, Gekkō altered Ryōgi's memories to think another man killed Ryōgi's parents. Taking the orphan with him, Gekkō told Ryōgi that his father and Gekkō were secretly also working as members of the gang of noble thieves, the Byakuya Gang, with the goal of bringing true justice to this world and change it for the better. Ultimately, Ryōgi decided to join the group as well. Personality In his tender years, Ryōgi was a very cheerful child who greatly admired his father to the point of hoping to be like him someday. After losing his parents and learning the "truth" about the world, Ryōgi is a rather mellow individual and is very mature for his age. He is very polite and enjoys meeting new people. He is also shown to be very intelligent, as seen by his repeatedly beating Shikadai Nara in shōgi. He is also very loyal to the Byakuya Gang, so much that there is no doubt from Gekkō that he would never betray them. Also, similar to Shikadai, Ryōgi believes that not everything in life is so straightforward. He believes strongly that the world is corrupt and the only way to change it for the better is to make tough decisions. However, some of his personality may be attributed to the genjutsu Gekkō placed on him, as once it was undone, Ryōgi became so disillusioned that he lost his will to live, had Shikadai not encouraged him to keep trying to discover himself. Appearance Ryōgi has red shoulder-length hair and grey eyes with black pupils. Ryōgi's normal clothes consists of a garment similar to a sweater under which there is a shirt and he wears gloves. Ryōgi has long green pants and traditional black ninja sandals. Ryōgi's clothes as a member of the Byakuya Gang consists of a beaked poncho at the bottom end, in addition to a black wig with long hair and white mask, also long black pants with the same sandals and gloves that completely cover his hands, under these gloves has a characteristic mark of the members. Abilities Ryōgi possesses the nature transformations Water and Wind Release, which he can combine to use Ice Release. With the kekkei genkai, he can use it for a variety of ways including freezing objects on contact, lowering his body temperature, and freezing the ground to immobilise individuals or trap them in a location. Offensively, he can launch a barrage ice darts of such intensity, that even blocking them can cause the person severe bodily harm. Ryōgi is also capable of performing hand seals with only one hand. New Era Byakuya Gang Arc As the Byakuya Gang began operating in Konohagakure, Ryōgi and his father began scouting the village to better plan their heists. Eventually, Ryōgi met Shikadai, where the two quickly grew close do to having similar outlooks on life and enjoying to play shōgi. Later, during one of his missions, Ryōgi was intercepted by Team 7. He was able to evade their trap. After which, he lured them to a poor village that the Byakuya Gang recently helped, trying to show the noble nature of his gang's intentions. The following day, during another heist, Ryōgi and his allies were intercepted by Team 5. During the escape, Ryōgi injured Metal Lee. Later, Ryōgi met again with Shikadai to play more shōgi, and properly met Boruto when he came to show Shikadai new games. Days later, while playing with Shikadai, the Konoha-nin confronted him about his allegiance with the Byakuya Gang, having already deduced the truth. Ryōgi denied the claim, until Shikadai tricked him into revealing the truth. Shikadai tried to convince Ryōgi that this path as a so-called noble thief would only get him killed, Ryōgi rejected the claim, saying that Shikadai has been lucky to live a peaceful life and, as such, never had to try hard at anything. Ryōgi then retreated. For the Byakuya Gang's final heist, they spread rumors about the Kaminarimon Company being a corrupt organisation that was unfair to its workers. This, combined with the growing support of citizens in the village and placing multiple people under genjutsu to further the charade, forced all active ninja in the village to work in pacifying the protestors and prevent the situation from becoming too violent. During this situation, the gang made their move on the Ninjutsu Research Centre where they stole the Centre's entire collection of data concerning the world's ninjutsu. As the gang made their way for the country border, they were found by Team 10 and Boruto who followed the gang thanks to a locator Katasuke Tōno placed on Gekkō. Ryōgi and Gekkō made their retreat while the rest of the gang held off their pursuers. However, Shikadai and Boruto managed to slip past them and followed Ryōgi and Gekkō onto a train. As Shikadai and Boruto confronted the two thieves, Shikadai again tried to reason with Ryōgi, who still rejected Shikadai's words, while also struggling to maintain his composure as he began suffering a massive headache. Gekkō then comforted Ryōgi (while really strengthening the curse seal) and urged him to continue fighting, to which he then captured Shikadai and Boruto in a dome of ice. Gekkō then made his escape. As Ryōgi continued to hold them off, his cursed seal began acting up, making him attack recklessly. Shikadai employed Boruto's aid to get close enough and break the curse seal. Finally seeing reason and remembering the truth, Ryōgi accepted defeat, but also fell into sorrow at having nothing left. Shikadai insisted that he has come to understand Ryōgi better and will help him to rediscover himself. Ultimately, the Seventh Hokage captured Gekkō who, along with Ryōgi, was arrested and put in prison. However, Shikadai remained in contact with Ryōgi. pt-br:Ryōgi